


BIG SPOON ON THE PLANE WHAT HAVE TO DONE???

by hadequate (wobblesome)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, because someone needs to feel this pain, chuckchester, cohenedict, i'm not even a writer, the pain of the agonizingly fucking adorable, this is but a drabble, who can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblesome/pseuds/hadequate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this work takes its title from what my friend said when I messaged her this drabble on twitter.</p><p>context: jason manns recently did a stageit event that matt and rob were supposed to attend but couldn't because they were both sick. because they sat next to each other on a plane back from AHBL for fifteen hours. this is ten seconds of that plane ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BIG SPOON ON THE PLANE WHAT HAVE TO DONE???

**Author's Note:**

> they said it was the ship of dreams and it really was.gif
> 
> (seriously, if you haven't seen these two at cons, go to youtube and vomit some rainbows)

They aren't halfway through the flight yet, but it's decidedly nighttime, wherever they are. The lights have been turned off in the main cabin to encourage passengers to doze off. Rob's asleep with his head on Matt's shoulder, having drifted off somewhere around episode 3 of Orphan Black (Matt loves it), tablet tilted between the two of them, flashing irritably. He's startled awake by a jerk of Matt's shoulder, and awareness of what he was just doing (and Matt's reaction) snaps into place with the suddenness of the movement.

He's embarrassed -- it's not a big deal, but he is, a little. He clears his throat and stretches. 

Matt blinks at him owlishly in the screen light, left hand stabbing blindly at the tablet to turn it off. Just as Rob's beginning to formulate the soothing possibility that his buddy maybe just snapped awake suddenly too rather than having noped away from that totally normal intimacy (he thought they were close?), Matt is shifting to face him in the squashy airline seat. With a final stab the tablet goes dark, and with no warning other than the squeak of vinyl Rob finds himself manhandled to face away from Matt -- only to be pulled back against his chest, arms wrapped firmly around him, openly and carelessly possessive. A head on his shoulder, nose brushing the line of his hair. Matt gives a grunt of satisfaction and exhales. And that's that. Rob falls asleep with that look on his face he gets when he knows he's loved, but it's dark, and nobody sees it.


End file.
